


A Little Tied Up at the Moment

by ellejaymac



Category: The Good Fight (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Blindfolds, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellejaymac/pseuds/ellejaymac
Summary: Roland Blum's new associate tries to track him down after he misses court, only to find him in a...compromising...position.
Relationships: Roland Blum/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	A Little Tied Up at the Moment

Azel barged out of the courtroom, pushing through the clump of people gathered outside. Pulling her phone out, she checked for what might well be the 50th time that hour, but still no calls or texts. Where the fuck was he?? She furiously punched in Roland’s number, and waited for him to pick up, but no luck. 

“When I find that bastard…” she hissed under her breath, striding towards the lift as she hung up and ordered an uber.

10 minutes later, she was at Roland’s building. She beat on the door a couple of times but there was no answer. Azel was about to turn around and leave, but decided to try the handle on the off-chance he’d left it unlocked. It clicked open. Of course he was irresponsible enough to leave his front door open. She sighed as she stepped through the door and climbed the stairs up to his office. “Roland! Are you here?” she called. “I managed to get us a delay but the judge wasn’t happy!” She turned down the corridor to his office. “Are you in here, you asshole?” She pushed open the door to his office and immediately her anger vanished, as she doubled over laughing.

Roland was lying on his bed in a state of semi-undress, shirtless and with his trousers undone, cock hanging out. He was straining his arms against the handcuffs securing him to the headboard, his eyes covered with a blindfold and his mouth gagged. Well, thought Azel, this explained why he wasn’t in court.

“Fucking hell Blum, what happened to you?” She said, still laughing as she walked over to him and pulled the gag out of his mouth.

“Shit!” he gasped, taking gulping breaths in relief. “Finally, someone comes looking for me!”

“How long have you been here?”

“Since last night. That son of a bitch got me all riled up and tied me up, then took my stash and left me here! Didn’t even have the decency to get me off first.” He said, pouting as he strained at the handcuffs again.

Azel snorted with laughter, sitting down on the edge of the bed by his left hip.

“Oh you poor soul, how awful that must have been for you!”

“You laugh, but it’s no fun being blind, mute and hard when you can’t do a thing about it…”

“My heart bleeds for you, Roland.”

He chuckled, and Azel looked him up and down to see if he was actually okay. He looked particularly pathetic stretched flat on his back with his dick hanging out (nothing Azel hadn’t seen before). She noticed that he had marks on his wrists where the cuffs had dug in. He was also trembling ever so slightly, and Azel wondered if he had been tied up long enough to be in withdrawal. He was being glib but he probably had had a pretty rough night with no drugs to get him through.

“Ain’t you gonna help me out here?” he said irritably. “Or are you just here to mock my pain?”

“What’s it worth to you?”

Roland barked a laugh

“What do you want?”

“I want you to promise me - no more suborning perjury.”

“Oh, so virtuous all of a sudden!” he exclaimed. “I don’t think you’re in a position to be bargaining, doll, you need all the help you can get in that courtroom.” 

“You’re a dick, Roland.”

“You better believe it.” he replied, and if he hadn’t still been blindfolded, Azel was sure he would have winked at her. “Now give me a hand.” 

Azel had not missed that he hadn’t promised her anything yet. Nor did she miss the double meaning in his request. “Maybe I should just leave you here?” she said, going to stand up.

“No! No no wait, wait.” he answered, a tiny hint of desperation in his voice now. “Fine, whatever you want. Just don’t leave me like this.”

"Like what? A piggie in a blanket?" She said poking his stomach, making him tense from the sudden contact. He grunted, and a smirk started to form on Azel’s face. Tiptoe-ing her fingers down his thigh, she asked, "If I dont leave you like this, will you put it on paper that you won't suborn perjury again?"

Roland gasped as her fingers smoothed the inside of his thigh and nods quickly, "Scout's honour," he said, breath hitching. Azel noticed with a thrill of pleasure that he was sporting a semi.

"My, my, Roland," she said, a hint of a laugh in her voice, as she rested her hand on his thigh, just a few inches short of touching his balls. "he really did leave you in a state." 

Roland made a sound that sounded something like “hngngng” and pulled on his restraints again. “Oh yeah he did. It was...torture…”

“Mmm hmmm?” she said, wrapping a hand loosely around his quickly hardening member. He bucked his hips up into her hand, searching for more friction “Poor you, Roland; look how desperate you are.”

Roland whined as Azel stroked him lazily. “Fuck.” he whispered through gritted teeth. “You untie me and take this blindfold off and I could really show you a good time?” he suggested.

Azel laughed, taking her hand off him. “I don’t need you to ‘show’ me a good time, Roland. I need you to learn to let someone else lead for once.”

“Yes ma’am.” he answered, and she knew he was waggling his eyebrows under the blindfold.

Rolling her eyes, Azel bent her head and took his cock into her mouth. She smirked around him as he moaned and strained against the handcuffs, "Faster!" He whined, trying to speed up by rocking his hips. She tutted at him and pushed him firmly into the mattress, preventing movement and sucking him off as slowly as she possibly could. He groaned his frustration, tossing his head on the pillow, and she gave a low throaty chuckle around his cock. Drawing her lips slowly and tightly up his length, she placed a small kiss on the head of his cock before licking gently along the slit and down the sensitive skin on his underside. She moved one hand to play with his balls as she took his whole length into her mouth, and enjoyed the weight of them in her hand as she deep-throated her colleague. When she felt them begin to draw up, she pulled abruptly off him, eliciting another loud protest. 

“Oh come on that’s not fair!”

“Patience, Roland.” Azel teased. She sat up and flicked at one of his nipples, causing him to jerk in surprise. She remembered then that he couldn’t see, and wicked thoughts began to form in her head. She stood up from the bed and began looking in the drawers of his dresser, trying to be as quiet as possible.

“Azel? What are you doing? You’re not leaving are you?” he asked, a hint of panic in his voice. Azel smirked but didn’t answer him, as she found what she’d been hoping for in the bottom left drawer - a small bottle of lube and a decidedly not-small buttplug.

She returned to the bed and placed her finds beside her. Then, without warning him, she grabbed the waistband of Roland’s trousers and pulled them roughly down and off, along with his socks. He yelped in surprise but didn’t protest at being suddenly exposed. Azel lubed up an index finger quietly as she stroked his quivering thighs firmly, before climbing between his legs and gently stroking his throbbing dick again. He hummed softly in satisfaction, thinking he was about to get sucked off some more, and Azel allowed him to indulge the fantasy for a moment, before she slipped her lubed up finger between his ass cheeks and probed at his hole. He immediately tensed up in surprise at the cold and intrusion, and she drew back a little.

“You okay?”

“Yeah God, please keep going.” he said huskily, un-tensing his muscles a little.

Azel went back to stroking over his entrance until he relaxed into the touch. She slid her finger back inside him, continuing to slowly jerk him off as she loosened him up. She soon added a second finger and slowly fucked him as she loosely rubbed his leaking cock, watching him climb towards his peak. Once again, she pulled back just before he could get there, and he let out a strangled cry of frustration.

“Jesus Azel, please…”

Azel gave him no reply, merely enjoying the sight of the usually unflappable Blum writhing needily under her hand. His breathing eventually began to steady out, so Azel decided it was time she had some more fun with him. She squeezed some lube onto the wide buttplug, and resettled with her face between his legs. She began licking and sucking his inner thighs, then his balls, before moving up to suck his dick as she positioned the buttplug at his entrance. She felt him tense a little in anticipation and placed a steadying hand on his hip. A few moments later, as she sunk her mouth as low down his cock as she could, she gently pushed the plug in. He grunted as he took it but made no verbal complaint, which pleased Azel. She loved seeing him so cowed and submissive, and petted his quivering thigh gently in praise as she pulled her mouth off him.

She knelt back and paused to enjoy the view of Blum on the bed - stretched out, sightless, and stuffed. It was a rare pleasure to see him so powerless and Azel thought it was incredibly hot. She found her throbbing clit with her hands and played with it as she watched him breathing and shifting on the buttplug, trying to find the most comfortable position for his hips. 

Soon, Azel decided she had had enough of her fingers. She hitched her skirt around her waist and climbed onto Roland’s lap, straddling his hips as she planted her hands firmly on his broad chest. She was unable to resist grinding her clit a little against his cock through the fabric of her panties.

“Okay Roland, here’s the deal.” she said in a low voice, trailing her hands down his torso.. “I’m going to ride you. If you finish before I do, I’ll leave you tied up here for another few hours and handle the case myself. So get thinking about your grandma or something.”

“You got it.” he said, smiling through clenched teeth.

With that, she pulled aside the fabric of her panties, lined his cock up with her entrance and sank heavily onto him, drawing a low groan out of him. She stopped when he was in all the way to adjust to the feeling of his larger-than-average girth, sitting astride him and enjoying the view of his flushed chest and fast breathing.

“You ever gonna move?” he asked, failing to hide the desperation in his voice.

Then she laughed, and began to rock their hips together, slowly at first, making sure she got him hitting just the right spot every time. As her pleasure built, so did the intensity of her movements, and before long she was slamming on to him with every thrust, and the bed was groaning almost as loudly as Roland. He was doing his best to meet her thrusts with his own, but tied up and held down as he was that was a near impossibility, so he gave up trying concentrated instead on thinking unsexy thoughts/

Azel knew she was close, and moved a hand to work her clit as well as she rode him. Finally, with a cry, she came hard, and Roland released moments later with an exclamation along the lines of “Oh fuckfuckyesshitfuckyesyesyesugh”

As they came down from their peaks together, Azel climbed off him and, true to her word, immediately freed his hands. 

“Fuck, thanks.” he said, sitting up and peeling the blindfold off, then wincing at brightness of the light in the room as he rubbed at his heavily marked wrists.

“You still owe me.” Azel said, as she put herself back together and checked her appearance in a compact mirror from her purse. 

“Oh?” He said, lifting an eyebrow in an expression of intrigue.

“Yes.” She put a hand into her purse and pulled out a page of blank notebook paper and a pen, both of which she proffered to Roland.

“No more suborning perjury. Write it, sign it and stick to it or so help me, I’ll make the last 12 hours seem like a trip to disneyland.”

Roland raised his eyebrows at her but said nothing as he wrote his promise on the page and handed it back. 

“Good. Now hurry up and get dressed. We’ve got an asshole to take down this afternoon.”


End file.
